The present invention relates to facial image bucketing, whereby a query for facial image recognition compares the facial image against selected one(s) of existing candidate images.
Facial imaging techniques may be used to attempt verifying a person's identity based on characteristics of his or her face. In one known approach, facial image verification involves comparing a query image against each image in a set of candidate images.